1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the production of acetylene from a feed stream which contains impurities such as HCN, H.sub.2 S, CS.sub.2, CO and CO.sub.2.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The acetylene rich output from reactors such as plasma art reactors, radiant energy reactors and the like, have great value if the acetylene can be separated as a high yield product, free of impurities and if the process can be run under reasonable economic conditions.
The removal of acidic gases from gaseous mixtures is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,573, the removal of CO.sub.2 and the washing of acetylene with an organic solvent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,344, acetylene separation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,972, the removal of hydrogen cyanide from acidic gases is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,188 and the removal of H.sub.2 S and CO.sub.2 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,521, as examples of available technology. However, an integrated system is required to achieve the desired end result within the frame work of the economic restraints of a commercial system.